


Goodbye Laddie

by KingThorinII



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingThorinII/pseuds/KingThorinII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo stayed all those years in Erebor, He sometimes traveled back and forth but too much consumed by grief, his poor old heart couldn’t take it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Laddie

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh why am I doing this to myself…My feels..I’m such an idiot!! ..I’m not sorry tho..not sorry at all..

 

 

Bilbo Baggins a hobbit who was now a 120 years old had a whole life behind him. A life full of joy, full of adventure, full of happiness. It all started when those 13 dwarves and Gandalf had stepped into his house several years back. Bilbo how hard he tried to deny it, loved them one by one the moment he saw them. He was asked to join an adventure and even though he at first refused, his Tookish side told him to go for it. And how grateful he was for doing so. The adventure had it ups and down for certain, but it ended up in getting a family of his own. Bilbo was a wealthy hobbit back at the Shire, but even tho he was rich and well respected, he never felt accepted. He had traveled back and forth to the Shire, only to visit his nephew Frodo whom he held so dear. But even though Bilbo loved his nephew, he couldn’t bare the pain that had been in his heart for all those years. Frodo had traveled with him to Erebor now and then, the young lad being amazed by the great dwarvenrealm itself but he also knew his uncle wasn’t happy anymore. After Frodo had completed his own journey, he returned to his uncle, who was now a very old man. Frodo was never too sure weither age had caught up with Bilbo , or the worry Bilbo had about Frodo when he was gone. How ever there was one dwarf alive and well who still knew.

Balin had been reclaiming Moria after the death of his king and the two other heirs, Balin himself also felt like , Erebor wasn’t a home anymore without the heirs of Durin walking around. Without Fili and Kili joking and pulling pranks and without his dear old friend who had been more a brother to him than just a king. Balin had visited Bilbo a lot of times, since Bilbo was the one thing with the others of the company who were still alive, he held dear and thought of as a reason to sometimes travel back towards Erebor. But also Balin knew, Bilbo’s days were soon to be ended.

Durin’s day had come and all the dwarves knew how this always infected Bilbo. Durin’s day was the day he always felt reunited with his love and his other two nephews. And on Durin’s day Bilbo granted to die. Dwalin and Balin burried him with honour, respect and loyalty. They burried him next to the tomb of their king. And even though a tear fell down Frodo’s face he knew by the peaceful look on his uncle’s face, Bilbo would soon be happy again.

"Goodbye uncle, you will always be in my heart, for when I wish to part from this world, I will make sure to find you again." Frodo said as Balin laid a hand upon his shoulder, the young hobbit, weary from his own journey, would stay for a little while at Erebor, before he would set sail towards the undying lands.

"Goodbye laddie, may you finally find peace now, send Thorin my regards and tell Fili and Kili I’m proud of them anyhow." Balin said with a small smile on his face yet also sad to see his last dear friend die.

 As the tomb was lowered down to the ground, Bilbo woke up. The sky around him was clear blue and the smell of spring fill Bilbo’s nose, he felt young again and in the distance he could see the lonely mountain. Sun shining proudly and strong down on the top of the mountain as the hobbit stood up, taking the moment in and smiled to himself. At this same moment his smile grew bigger as he did not hear but he felt three presences behind him and once he turned around he smiled at the three dwarves he loved so much.

"Bilbo Baggins…..at your service."he smiled as he bowed for these three dwarves, as they smiled at each other and knelt down one their knees in front of the hobbit, as a voice so dark and savely familair spoke to him.

"And we forever at yours, my dear burglar."


End file.
